The Law of Attachment
by SiriuslyMrs.Salvatore
Summary: The day I broke up with Him was supposed to be the worst day of my life. I never expected my now husband to come storming into my life like a stampede on that day, but he did. People then judged me hard, and it was never easy but I wouldn't change one second of it. He changed my life, he taught me how to live and have fun. This is the story of my life. Jasper/Bella
1. The Worst Day is the Best Day

_The day I broke up with Him was supposed to be the worst day of my life. I never expected my now husband to come storming into my life like a stampede on that day, but he did. People then judged me hard, and it was never easy but I wouldn't change one second of it. He changed my life, he taught me how to live and have fun. This is the story of my life._

**_A/N Hey Everyone!_**

**_I know I have been off grid for a while but so much has been happening, most of which inspired this new story. I don't have a Beta so there are probably tons of mistakes. Just to give a background everyone is human in this…I know I suck but it just worked better… Jasper and Alice were never part of the Cullen clan and Bella has never met them. It is a little backwards but I promise it will make sense! Enjoy! And please tell me what you think!_**

**_**Disclaimer all characters except for my originals belong to Stephanie Meyer!***_**

Any other day in Forks Washington I would be ecstatic to wake up cuddled up into Edwards's chest, but today not so much. My life was at a standstill I felt like no matter what I did I was just spinning my wheels. We used to be so happy we defied everyone and everything to be together and now that the smoke had cleared and there was no one left to fight it just felt…boring.

Edward was old fashioned he liked to stay home and read or just sit around. Most of our friends had moved on and were living it up in Georgia of all places. I asked many times if we could go to and be normal young adults for once I mean hell I was 3 weeks from being 21. Edward didn't want to leave his parents or his brother and sister Emmett and Rosalie, but it was perfectly fine for the closest thing I had to a sibling, Charlotte to move away with her boyfriend Peter. Quite frankly I was sick of the double standard. I guess that was what tipped me over the edge.

"Bella honey is something wrong?" he asked as he realized I was finally awake.

"I can't do this anymore Edward, I feel trapped and it's not fair to keep this going when we both know it's not going to last. We are in two different places in our lives. You are ready to settle down and I am ready to start living my own life." I took a deep breath. I had finally said it after months of contemplating it was out now. I felt sad but relieved.

"Is this what you have been keeping from me? This is about Char and Peter partying their lives away in Georgia and you feel left out!" his eyes were sad but he was yelling "If that's how you really feel then I won't stand in your way but don't expect me to wait around while you live it up till you grow up and realized what you threw away." He was angry

"Fine I won't. But don't come looking for me because I am on the first plane out of this hell hole that you love so much. Go home to your mother since that's all you want." At this I stormed off to start packing but I had some calls to make first. I sent a text to charlotte and waited for her reply.

_Char …I did it! Please tell me I can still come to stay with you gu_

_NO WAY! Of course you can everyone will love you._

At this I hit dial.

"Hello?"

"What do you mean everyone? Do you already have people living with you? I don't want to barge in there Char I can find somewhere else…"

"Bells hush! Peter's friend from Texas is staying with us, he just went through a terrible break up, it was a lot of drama to be honest but I will tell you about it later. Just pack your shit tell jerkward to kiss your ass and get on a plane. I'll take care of the boys." I smiled leave it to Charlotte to be keeping a bunch of 20somethings in line like a mother hen.

"Okay, if you are sure about this…"

"Of course! I mean hell me and Peter have been together for 2 years now and you have only been around once! Its time you start living! And if you and Jasper happen to fall madly in love so be it!" I could hear the laughter in her voice

"I doubt that. I don't want another relationship for a while, so don't go playing matchmaker!" I said trying to sound stern.

"Yeah yeah whatever just get on a plane I'll see you tomorrow and I'm throwing you a party!"

"Fine Ill text you when my flight is supposed to land so you can come get me!"

"Okay!" and she hung up no doubt to start planning. Chars parties were legendary.

I looked around at my room and took a deep breath. Things were fixing to get a lot more complicated. But change hopefully for the better.


	2. A Brand New Life

It was 2pm when my plane landed at the Jacksonville airport. I went through baggage claim and got what I had brought with me. Two bags and my carry on. I decided to have the rest of my stuff shipped to me when I found a place of my own. As I walked outside I started looking for Char's car, It was no where to be found. Damn it I cussed as I pulled out my cell to try and call her. "BELLA!" I jumped a mile high as Charlotte was suddenly hugging me in a vice grip. "Char. I. Cant. Breath!" She laughed but pulled away. "I was fixing to call you. I couldn't find your car. "That's because I didn't drive mine. Peter is with me hes waiting in his truck over there" She pointed to a spot where a beautiful, jacked up, red, Chevy Z-71 sat. "You are kidding me! That is not his truck!" I loved big trucks like that. "yes Ma'am! Told you he was a keeper!" she laughed and picked up one of my bags and started in that direction. I followed still in awe of the thing. "Its not supposed to rain so just throw your stuff in the bed so you have more room for the drive." Char said as she proceeded to hurl my stuff into the back. "Careful!" I scolded her but then did the same with the other 2 keeping only my purse. Char opened the passenger door and climbed up into the truck and I did the same in the back behind her. It was taller up close so it took a bit of effort. "Hey Bella." Peter said as I finally settled in my seat. I muttered a breathless hi back and looked at him while he and Charlotte started talking about the best way out of the airport and back to their house. Peter was tall kind of big boned but not fat he had muscular arms and shaggy sandy blonde hair. His face was scruffy and he wore simple blue jeans and a white t-shirt. This was not Char's typical guy. Although I had met him before I never really paid attention to his looks, hell I thought he would be gone in a month like the rest of Char's flings. But here they were two tears later and I've never seen her happier. He was more...rustic...I guess is the right word. He was originally from GA which is how they ended up moving there. Char's parents had never really taken an interest in what Char did unless it benefited them. Her mother was abusive when we were children and her dad simply didn't care. I guess its safe to say that Char was ready to get away from them. I looked out the window and noticed we were heading for the interstate. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked, not really knowing where anything was. "About 2 hours away, Valdosta. Its bigger than Forks, but not terribly huge." Char Said looking back at me. "So Peter this is kinda the first time I've got to talk to you, so whats your story?" I said and Char snorted "What? as your best friend I have a right to interrogate your boyfriend. It comes with the territory!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled. "Well babe I tried but looks like you're stuck might as well tell her." "Well Bella. I'm from a town north of Tifton which is about an hour from where we are going. My mom left when I was younger and my dad and Grandma raised me. I moved to Valdosta for school, but kinda ran into some hard times so I dropped out. Which was when I decided to start a new life so I sold everything I had and moved to Washington. I got a job at the loading dock in Port Angelas which is how I met Charlotte." "He was at that club that me and Jessica used to go to all the time that Jerkward would never let you come to." Char interrupted. I looked at my feet. "Bella don't feel bad now. Its in the past and we are together now! Its going to be so much fun. you will see!" she smile at me and patted my head. "Yeah I know you're right I just feel like I missed so much I mean YOU are in a steady relationship and Lord knows we never thought that would happen." I grinned and winked at her as she tried to swat me. "Well now is your turn to live it up! There is always something going on in this town and Peter has a lot of friends from Tifton that come and visit. I mean we are only young once!" I laughed at her. "plus wait til you see the welcome home party I have set up for tonight...Peter did you call Jasper and let him know when we would be back?" She was all business now. "No dear I haven't yet why don't you call him and put him on bluetooth through the speakers so we can have a conference?" as he said that Char plugged he phone into the cord leading to the radio. and the sound of ringing came over the speakers. "What you want?" a deep southern voice answered. "Don't talk to me like that you ass!" Char laughed "Me and Pete have got Bella and are headed back. Is everyone coming?" "Yes Mother, Ty, Dylan, Sabrina, and Glenn are on the way. Mary and Laiya are already here making a mess or some shit in the kitchen and Rich and Bo are coming when they get off of work at 7." "Great. Did you get the stuff we talked about?" Great Char talking codes was never a good sign. "You mean the..." "YES that's good thanks Jazz see you later bye!" and Char hung up the phone. "Char what the hell are you planning?" I was scared with all the people I didn't know and more than likely copious amounts of alcohol. It couldn't end well. "Its just a small get together to introduce you to our friends and welcome you back in our lives." " Bullshit! this is a hey lets get Bells drunk so she can have fun and embarrass herself get together!" "Hey it will be fun just go with it and don't be a downer I promise you will fit in great and you are a hilarious drunk too so stop your worrying and quit bitchin'!" "Fine but I swear If you have some kind of master lets get Bella laid plan I will kill you!" I slumped back into the seat and pretended to pout. Char laughed at me and Peter mumbled something under his breath. "What did you say? I couldn't understand you?" " Hush you cant.." Char tried to hush him up " No Char let him say it!" I interrupted her so Peter could repeat what he said " I said don't worry Char has already threatened Jasper when he said you were hot. She told him you were like her sister and he was not to try and corrupt and defile you in anyway or she would cut his balls off with a rusty spoon." he laughed and ducked away from Char's swat at him. "I just told him he better not try and play you. You are not his rebound opportunity."Char said defensively. " So are you going to tell be the back story there?" she looked at Peter and he nodded at her to tell me. "He was dating this girl Alice who is a year younger than us. she is really sweet and smart but she is an alcoholic. Me and her were pretty close seeing as she was always over at the house. About three months ago she got into a dirt-bike accident and cracked her skull. It has still not fully healed her brain is still recuperating and she isn't supposed to drink, but she does anyway. Well about a month ago she and him were drinking and he said something and she snapped and started beating the hell out of him. literally she was throwing grown man punches at him. It woke me and Peter up so we went to help. We tried getting her in her car so we could drive her home. we managed but it took some effort. We got her home and told her roommates what was going on and left. Well not even a hour later she was back banging on the door and we all ignored it so she broke into his window and started fighting with him again. So he called the cops before he ended up hurting her on accident. The cops sent her home in a cab, but about 8 am she was back in her roommates car and got in again while he was showering for work. she refused to let him leave and when he finally managed to pull out she tried to chase him down but wrecked her car in the process. So she was charged with DUI." "Damn that is crazy!" I said I mean I have heard of people going crazy when they drink but that's a little much. "Exactly but he loves her so about 2 weeks ago he decided to take her back so he could try and help her with her drinking problem. She did good for the first week but the next she was partying again so he ended it before it turned ugly again. she looks like hell but she accepted it. He still cares for her but shes toxic." "Love makes you do things against your better judgement. I mean look at me, it took me forever to get some sense. He will realize it is for the best." I felt sorry for him. He seemed like an okay guy I mean I haven't even met him yet but I could empathize with the situation. "Yeah, I just wish he would move on. But Bella don't think you have to go into savior mode for him. He's a good guy but he's not stable right now. you both need time to recover from the relationship thing. I know how you get. Just don't okay?" Char looked worried. "Charlotte don't worry, I'm not interested in anything but a good time right now." I was serious I wasn't abut to jump into another relationship. "Good, now what do you want to eat?" She smiled at me. ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** We Pulled up to the house at about 5pm it was very beautiful 5 bedrooms 3 bathroom ranch style house on 15 acres of land. On one side was a barn with 6 horses grazing in the pasture and on the other was a fishing pond with a dock. the rest was left wooded. The front yard was shaded by big oak trees and landscaped with beautiful flowers of every kind surrounding the house. there was a 2 car garage off to the side and a porch that ran across the front of the house. The back of the house looked like a car dealership. There was Char's PT Cruiser. A older truck that looked like it was used for work. 2 cars and 3 more trucks but the highlight was a big beautiful royal blue Chevy Silverado. it was jacked up a little higher than Peter's and much flashier. I didn't realize i was staring until I was hit in the side with one of my bags being thrown out of the back of the truck. It knocked me down and I landed with a thud on my back. As I caught my breath all I could hear was a fit of laughter coming from my best friend. "Sorry Bells but that's what you get for gawking." "I hate you Charlotte! I yelled as I picked myself and my bag up off the ground." It was kind of funny but I wasn't about to let her know that. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and followed her shaking form still laughing into the house. " You love me, come on I'll show you your room. We don't have a bed in there yet so you can crash on the couch until we can get you one Monday." I followed her to the back of the house down a long hallway, the very last room on the right she opened the door and stepped aside for me to look. "Char its beautiful!" I put my stuff down and noticed I had my own bathroom. The room was painted a butter yellow color and had oak hardwood floors there was a large walk in closet next to the bathroom. The room had a desk with a lamp and a dresser. The bathroom was gorgeous it had a large soaking tub on one side ans a stand up glass door shower on the other it was accented with country type things like wagon wheels and yellow daisies. "I love it thank you!" " We can redecorate it however you want and I promise it wont be so empty. But go ahead and get cleaned up from your traveling and meet me in the kitchen." She blew me a kiss and closed the door behind her. I did as told and went into the bathroom with my bag of toiletries. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked. I looked like death from the long plan ride it wasn't until then that I realized I was going to have to get used to this new timezone. Although with Charlotte's plotting it wasn't likely to be tonight. I decided to take a quick shower and try and be presentable. I wondered where everyone was when we walked in the house was empty. I shrugged and let the hot waster take some of my tension away. I washed my hair and made sure to shave my legs. Being in south Georgia I could finally wear shorts although my paleness would blind everyone. I shuddered and decided jeans would be best. I heard the bugs were terrible here during the summertime. I put on my favorite pair of relaxed boot-cut jeans and a shirt that my mom had bought me for Christmas last year. it was black and silver, a little dressy but not too much. I curled my hair and pinned a bit back off of my face. I kept my makeup simple. When I was satisfied I slipped on my knee high boots and went to find Charlotte. She was in the kitchen mixing something that looked like punch in a large bowl. "Bells you look beautiful. here help me carry this everyone is down at the game house by the pond. I grabbed the bags she had pointed to and got the door as she carried the bowl. The walk down to the pond was a good distance. when we approached i saw the game house which also had an in ground pool off to the side there was a fire pit where Peter and 2 other guys were chopping wood and stacking it up in preparation. The one swinging the Axe looked up at us as we approached the house and I was shocked. He had longer dirty blond hair that was slightly curly and sticking to his forehead from sweating. He was wearing a tight grey wife beater and relaxed jeans that hung low on his hips. His eyes were as blue as the sky and his smile could drop any girl in a 5 mile radius. Alice set her bowl down on the table that was set up and I did the same with the bags. We approached the group and i was shaking this guy had me scatterbrained. Charlotte reached up and kissed peter and grabbed my hand pulling me forward out of my trance. "Bella This is Ty she gestured to the guy that was stacking the wood up", he waved and smiled. "and This.." "Is the handsomest guy west of the Mississippi." The hot one interrupted her and put down the axe and walked up to me taking my hand. "Hey darlin' I've heard a lot about you, I'm Jasper." He kissed my hand and winked at me. before getting popped my Charlotte. "Damnit Jasper! stop being an arrogant prick and get back to work before we loose the daylight!" She scolded him and he just laughed. " I was joking with her Char just chill, But seriously Bella its good to finally meet you." He smiled genuinely at me this time and I could tell that he had only showed out to piss Char off, I could learn to like him. " You too!" I laughed with him and looked at Charlotte. "So whats the plan captain?" 


End file.
